PercabethAnother Day Between & Apart
by A-beat
Summary: This is another story that contains a small amount of Percabeth and just the reuniting of Percy Jackson and Annabeth and thier 1st day back at camp half-blood since the long summer.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Percy:

_ Camp Half-Blood is just a little farther up the hill and then I'll be at my favorite place in the world._ I got up to the top of the hill and immediately started looking for Annabeth. She was down by the infirmary talking to a few other people from camp. She was holding her base ball cap of invisibility, as if she were just wearing it to show her friends how it works. I started to run toward her but I didn't want her to think I had missed her like there was no tomorrow, and immediately started walking. One of her friends pointed at me walking and Annabeth whirled around, put on her base ball cap of invisibility and suddenly she was next to me, she took off the cap and wrapped her arms all the way around my neck giving me the biggest hug I'd ever had in my life, then she sneaked a little peck on my cheek. I felt my cheeks flush; they must have been bright red because Annabeth seemed to notice. She laughed at my expression and hugged me again and asked me how my summer had been. I told her the truth it was long and my mom wouldn't let my go barely any where with out her or else Grover. But since Grover was on his mission looking for Pan since the day he got his searchers listens, I was with my mom almost 100% of the time, which doesn't bother me much because of how close I was to my mom. She just kept looking me strait in the eyes when I was talking so I knew she was listening to what I was saying. After I was done talking she grabbed my hand and we walked down the hill together. We went down to my cabin and put my suitcase and all of its contents away. We went down by the water, and there were canoes but the water, we grabbed one and started paddling off shore. We heard the many sounds of frogs singing and crickets chirping because of our timing, it was sunset. Annabeth smiled and started humming a song. I didn't know what song it was but it was very pretty. We stopped paddling and started talking and catching-up on what we did this summer. We heard the dinner bell and paddled to shore put the canoe away and found out that we had been out there for hours.

We rushed to dinner. This time I was invited over to Annabeths table. They said after dinner I could eat with them ever day if I wanted to. Then it was time for capture the flag! We all took off and I was by the river again waiting for the opponent to come. One kid then another and then three more came out of the woods. I took the first one down with one swing then the other and then they all retreated without ever having the others give any effort in fighting me. Then came every one on my team and then there was a flag floating in the air, and immediately I knew it was Annabeth. She ripped off her cap of invisibility and Ran to me. I picked her up and put her on my shoulders so every one could see that she was the one who had gotten the flag. The flag changed from a hog with spears over to a book and owl. She was smiling so big I though her face might be stuck like that forever. We all met at the area out side of the woods and the end of the game was clear to everyone, and so was who had won.

I went back to my cabin and lade in the bed that I hadn't since the end of summer. It wasn't till then that I started wondering if this year at camp, will there be any threats to my life, will someone try and kill me again, or will I be safe, not have to worry about this, and have a fun summer? Surly the last one was wrong and I'd have to face great dangers again.

Annabeth:

I had just been at camp for a short amount of time and started talking to some of my half brothers and sisters from my cabin and a few of our friends from last year, when one of them pointed behind me and told me to turn around, so I did. _Percy was coming into camp! _He started to move faster down the hill but then he slowed down and I threw on my cap of invisibility from my mother and ran right up to him, without thinking I whipped off my cap, wrapped my arms around his neck as hard and as much as I could and really quickly kissed him on the cheek. He blushed after word. I laughed and gave him another big hug. He told me about his summer a little bit. A kept looking into his nice eyes since I hadn't seen them in so long and wished I could tell him every thing that had happened right then and there. I grabbed his hand after he was done talking and we ran down the hill. He didn't notice but my half brothers and sisters and our friends were staring at us and either laughing or else smiling at how I reacted to seeing him or to how I got to him faster than anything in my life and I blushed a little and I remembered how I totally and completely dropped a conversation. Percy and I went down to his cabin and as I walked in I smelt the salty smell of the ocean. When Percy first entered the room he took a big breath of air. We unpacked some of his note books and he unpacked only some of his shirts, shorts, and other pants.

We went down by the water and I saw that some of the canoes were open and we grabbed one. Almost right after Percy and I started paddling Frogs started singing and crickets started chirping. It was starting to be sunset but I could tell there were still a few more hours until it was totally done setting. He smiled at me and I smiled back, then I started humming the song "Beautiful Day" by U2, and I could tell Percy didn't know what song it was so I just kept on humming. I told him about how my summer with my dad, step mom, and step brothers was. He told me about the cool stuff he did with his mom and how he was glad that smelly Gabe was no longer around to hold him and his mother back from going to places like the beach and to places like that. The dinner bell rang and me and Percy started heading toward shore and we put the canoe in the boat house.

I t was time for dinner and I asked every one of my half brothers and sisters if Percy could sit with us. They all agreed that he could and I told him to sit by me. We burned over usual part of our meal and ate the rest. Percy was over by the river and I put on my cap of invisibility and dashed over to the other side. Some one was hiding up in the tree by the flag under some leaves. I climbed up the tree quietly and sat on the branch on the opposite side of the tree. The person guarding the flag wasn't guarding it too good because he was sitting in front of it and not looking behind him. I swiped it when I was sure he wasn't looking and scurried down the tree. Then I noticed that the flag didn't turn invisible and that I would have to run fast and hide good to get to the other side. I ran past over twenty of the opponents players, and hid and slipped into other bushes to hide from about ten of the opponents players. Once I saw that my home base was only about 10 yards away I ran for it. The other team had known someone had taken the flag by now and my team saw me start to run and they all ran with me, I saw that Percy had held his post and once on home base, I ran to him and he picked me up and put me on his shoulders to everyone could see me and see the flag change from the war hog to the book and owl that represented my cabin. I smiled so big and proud because I had finally won the game Capture the Flag for my team. We all went out of the woods and declared who had won the game.

I went to my cabin and thought about my day and finally seeing Percy again. I wanted to go and talk to him but I couldn't since the sun had set a few hours ago before capture the flag had started and it was time for all campers to be in there cabins. Instead I thought of stuff I could tell him tomorrow morning at breakfast. _Now I can't wait till morning._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Percy:

I woke up to see that it was late morning and unless I hurried I wouldn't make it to breakfast on time since all the other cabins were all ready on the trail to the mess hall. I changed quick, grabbed _Riptide_ out from under my pillow and shoved it into my shorts pockets and started running down the trail to keep up with the other cabins. Anthenas' (Annabeths') cabin was at the front and had been the first group on the trail. I knew if I didn't cut off the trail, I wouldn't get by Annabeth until everyone else was at there tables, so I ran off the trail, then as soon as I did I heard something rustling in the bushes off to the side of the trail, I took _Riptide _out of my pocket and uncapped it preparing for the most terrifying monster to jump out at me. But when the rustling stopped, I slowly walked up to the bushes, with _Riptide_ out in front of me; I peered into the bushes and found nothing there. I new someone or something had been watching me. I rushed farther up to the mess hall staying to the side of the trail and capped _Riptide _and put it in my pocket. I saw Annabeth and her cabin and since the other cabins were still behind, so I jumped back on the trail and met up with Annabeth.

She said to me" Where have you been? You were too late to line up with our cabin."

I told her how I had slept in, but said nothing about going off the trail to ketch up with her cabin, and the rustling in the bushes. I felt guilty not telling the whole truth about why I was late. She looked at me happily and was just happy that I made it in time and didn't miss breakfast. At breakfast we did our normal routine and then I sat next to Annabeth and she told me she stayed up last night thinking of what she had forgotten to tell me yesterday, and told me about what she had forgotten to too. At the end of breakfast Annabeth, her cabin, and I went over to the sword fighting arena.

I had gone up against everyone in Athenas' cabin except Annabeth and won. It was time for me to go against Annabeth but I was getting tired. I got a drink of water and went to poor the rest on my head but she said it wouldn't be fair if I had that much water to power me up; so I didn't. The match started, and she made a thrust toward my arm and missed. I tried to disable her sword, but the she moved away and made a thrust toward my chest this time. I felt and heard her sword swing by right as I jumped out of the way. I thought I had her this time and went to finish the battle when, she tripped me and had me fall on my stomach. I flipped over just to have her pin me with a sword up to my neck signaling she had won and I had lost. She laughed the face I made, in astonishment that I had lost; and kissed my check, then helping me off the ground. I lifted her hand into the air and shouted "Our new champion!" and everyone started clapping and Annabeth just laughed at me and took a bow.

I left Annabeth and her cabin and headed out for the beach. I decided to take a swim. When I was out in the water, my father must have known because he sent another one of his messengers. It was the same one as before only this time she looked even more like my mother. She told me dangers greater than the ones I had already faced were coming to camp and that I had to be prepared for the worst, but this time they weren't only coming for me but for Athenas' cabin too. _That meant they are coming for Annabeth. _I had to warn her. I took off and since I wasn't wet I didn't have to worry about drying off. I found her in her cabin and told her, she at first kept asking all these questions, and finally she stopped and let me tell her she needed to announce it to the cabin. I left the cabin after that and went strait to the infirmary to find Chiron and tell him, and went back to my cabin to bed.

Annabeth:

My cabin and I got up bright and early so we would be the first ones on the trail for breakfast and so Percy could come when ever. The breakfast bell rang and my cabin lined up. I told them we had to wait for Percy but they said we had to get going since the other cabins were just starting to line up, so we took off. I kept looking back to see if he was coming but he wasn't on the trail yet. _Maybe he was already up there? No he said he'd line up with us_. The last cabin was on the trail and I decided to stop looking back for him. _Where was he any way? _We where nearly at the end of the trail when he showed up and the other cabins were still far behind. I was a little mad that he was late but I was happy that he even showed up so I didn't show it. He explained why he was late and said that he rushed out the door of his cabin and started rushing through the other groups. But he kind of sounded like he wasn't telling me something that he should have been. I ignored it and moved on.

We sat down at my table. I told Percy how I had stayed up late last night thinking about what I had forgotten to tell him yesterday. I decided to tell him how the usual routine with monsters attacking and my dads wife freaking out that they could have killed her and there other kids, started treating me awful for that, and wasn't thankful that I saved her and the other kids when I could have just let the monsters tear them to shreds. But only this time there was a change in the routine. My father told her if he ever caught her talking that way to me ever, even once, again he wanted a divorce. I told Percy I felt like he finally cared when he said that. She didn't talk to me that way once after that, and my dad started taking me to baseball games and going on walks with me.

My cabin and Percy went over to the sword fighting arena after Breakfast. Percy went up against everyone in my cabin except me and won. Then when it was time for him to go up against me I could tell he was getting tired. He drank some water to get his energy back and when I caught him going to poor the rest on his head I stopped him and told him it wouldn't be fair but really I knew he would have beaten me I had let him poor the water in his head. We started the match and I lunged my sword toward his arm only to have missed. He went to disable my sword but I swung out from under his and up making a thrust toward his chest; only to have him jump to the side and I must have swung hard because I was able to hear my sword swing down right next to him. Percy then went to finish me when I tripped him with my sword by hitting the armor on the lower, back of his right leg. He fell face first onto the ground almost making a belly-flop motion and quickly went to turn around. I kneeled down on the ground, put a hand on his chest plate and held my sword up to his neck showing that I had won. He gave me his look of astonishment, I laughed at him for that and drew back my sword and gave him a kiss on the cheek, got up and helped him off the ground. Once we started heading out of the arena he raised my hand in his up and Shouted "Our New Champion!" and everyone in my cabin started clapping and surrounded us. I laughed at Percy and took a bow for my audience.

Percy left after that and told me he was going out to the beach and asked if I wanted to come. I told him no thanks and he took off. My cabin and I went back to the cabin to rest and to do what ever for the rest of the afternoon. After a while, more toward sunset Percy rushed into my cabin breathing very hard. _He must have been running in a hurry to get here. But why?_ He sat down on my bunk with me and told me one of his fathers messengers had told him great dangers were coming for him and my cabin, into camp. I started asking him questions like, when? why? and how?, then stopped to let him talk. I then I announced it to the whole cabin. He then left and told Chiron in the infirmary, and then we all had lights out.


End file.
